kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider 1 (movie)
is a film part of the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. It is also part of Toei Company's |スーパーヒーローイヤー|Sūpā Hīrō Iyā}} project. The film was released on March 26, 2016 in Japanese theaters. The film features Kamen Rider 1 and the Ghost Riders as they fight against a newly revived Shocker. Plot 45 years ago, a man was subjected to the experiments of the secret organization Shocker and became a cyborg. Since that day, the man’s sole mission has been protecting humanity and justice from the threat of Shocker. His name is Takeshi Hongo, the first Kamen Rider. Forty-five years since his transformation, he has returned to Japan once more to protect a girl who seems to be crucial to Shocker's plans to resurrect Ambassador Hell. Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost, and Makoto Fukami, Kamen Rider Specter, join to help him. However, the years have not been kind to Hongo, whose cyborg body has become weaker. They must also contend with another evil organization claiming to be Shocker known as Nova Shocker. In the wake of this new threat to the world, Takeshi Hongo transforms as his voice cries “Henshin!” Will this be the final chapter in the story of Takeshi Hongo? Or will it be the prologue of a brand new legend? For life, love and future. Continuity and Placement *Due to the presence of all 6 Legendary Rider Eyecons (as well as Takeru's regular Eyecons), this movie takes place between the ''Wizard Chapter and the Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei of Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (due to Takeru referencing Hongo in the later story). However, for this to work, it should be assumed that Takeru had the ability to separate the Heisei Eyecon into the sixteen separate Legendary Rider Eyecons. *In the main series timeline, the 24th episode Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! shows Urga before founding Nova Shocker hinting that the film takes place after this episode, but due to Specter appearing in the film, it should take place after Bursting! Power of the Depths! when he returned to the earth after his Eyecon body was destroyed and his conscience returned to his human body in the Gamma World in Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! the 23rd episode of the series. **If the early-bird cameo of Urga is ignored, and considering the fact that neither Ghost Grateful Damashii, Deep Specter or Alain appeared in this movie, this movie should take place before episode 23. However, this movie could not take place between episode 22 and 23, as Takeru was felling into depression after his trip to the Gamma World and could only overcome it after Makoto's sacrifice. Furthermore, the absence of Cubi at the Daitenku Temple makes it impossible to place this movie anywhere after episode 20. **If Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'s continuity is ignored, this movie may have taken placed somewhere between episode 12, when Takeru obtained Toucon Boost Damashii, and episode 17, when Makoto became brainwashed by Necrom. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Mayu Tachibana *Sennin *Yurusen Villains Shocker *Ambassador Hell *Poison Lizard Man *Shiomaneking *Ganikomol *Shocker Combatmen Nova Shocker *Urga *Igura *Buffal *Nova Shocker Combatmen Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost, Robin, Ore, Gaim, Wizard, Drive **Specter ***Specter, Double, OOO, Fourze *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Robin Damashii, Ore Damashii, Gaim Damashii, Wizard Damashii, Drive Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, W Damashii, OOO Damashii, Fourze Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Urga ***Alexander Gamma Eyecon *'Gamma Form Used:' **Dark Mind ***Urga Alexander Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * , , (Voice): * : * : *Prime Minister: Suit actors *Kamen Rider 1: * * * Error *When Takeru transforms into Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii the second time, the "Kaigan" sound is taken out. Notes *This movie debuts a new form for Kamen Rider 1 called . **Hiroshi Fujioka, the actor of the Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1, marked the oldest actor (at the age of 70) who had a transformation in Kamen Rider series. *First Spring Movie not written by Shōji Yonemura since OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. *Unlike the previous spring films, this is the start of the Super Hero Year which only features the current Riders (and to some degree only one past Rider). **This would be the first time to do so since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy. ***Ironically, this is the first spring film to not feature any characters or Riders form Kamen Rider Den-O. *This is the first spring film in which no Heisei Riders appear, as well as being the first since they were introduced not to feature any Neo-Heisei Riders other than the incumbent ones (although they are represented through the Legendary Rider Eyecons). **It is also the first spring film since OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders that isn't part of the . *The ending of this film has Hongo riding his Neo Cyclone while transforming into Rider 1 shortly after; this is a reference to Rider 1's transformation during the early episodes of the original series. **This scene later leads into the beginning of the end credits which feature scenes of Rider 1 riding the Neo Cyclone across the land while the song Let's Go!! Rider Kick is played. This is a homage to the original opening credits of the original series. Theme songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Cher Watanabe **Artist: Rider Chips ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Gorō Matsui **Composition & Arrangement: Masaaki Mori **Artist: Goro Noguchi & Akane Takayanagi External Links *Official website *Super Hero Year website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Spring Movies